


Wiley E. Starscream

by patrickthewriter



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickthewriter/pseuds/patrickthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fun with a prompt during one of Camfield's prompt parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wiley E. Starscream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Camfield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camfield/gifts), [Dellessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/gifts).



Speeding through traffic, weaving in and out of the last throes of traffic on the edge of town. Blurr found a long, clean stretch of road to open up and drive straight into the desert. If he couldn’t evade Starscream, he was going to outrun the flyer. 

Rocks in the road! He couldn’t slow, and they were right nearly right there. No time to swerve. With a nitrous burst, he was airborne. Twisting, turning, Blur transformed in a flash, firing off a pair of shots before pushing his T-Cog into a transformation as he hit the asphalt with his wheels full on. 

Starscream was in hot pursuit, missiles firing, afterburners pushed to their maximum in the atmosphere at so low an altitude. Another missile, another swerve. Blurr pushed past what Starscream thought was possible for a land based vehicle mode. Smoke and dust billowed out behind the blue, Cybertronian racer. The pressure built, ramping up and up. Then finally, Starscream had to peel off to avoid the sonic wash from Blurr’s sonic boom.

On another day, on another planet, in another life, Starscream would have wanted to catch to study him.

Now, he just wanted to turn him into another Autobot smear on the battlefield of the city. A fresh pair of sidewinders manifested from his matter stores. He took aim and fired. They streaked ahead, past Blurr and into oncoming lane of the overpass two miles ahead. Blurr was burning past speed records. 

He launched himself, sailing over the crumbling obstruction, hitting the ground running again. The flyer screamed into the subspace comms. He pulled up, looping high over Blurr. He streaked past before banking hard to turn around into a shallow dive. His nose cone lined up with the broken yellow line. He rocked from side to side, lining up his shot, wingtips mere inches from the road. 

Starscream pushed faster and faster, a mile, a half mile, a quarter mile, before he broke past the sound barrier himself. Mere feet away, Blurr transformed. His fist came up in an uppercut as he slammed into Starscream. 

Transforming, Starscream twisted away, unleashing a volley of blaster fire at anything around him.

Waiting, Blurr stood in the center of the road, a crater around him from where he landed. He grinned at Starscream.

“Beep beep,” he mocked before launching himself into another transformation and riding off again....


End file.
